1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pressure-operated spray devices, and more particularly to a pressure-operated spray container having improved means for refilling or recharging the container for repeated use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are several patents which illustrate the art of refillable pressure-operated spray containers.
Scheck, U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,190 discloses a refillable spray device and recharging means therefor comprising a container having a dish-shaped cap with a dispensing valve assembly supported thereon. Recharging of the device is effected directly through the valve that is ordinarily used to discharge the container contents. The refilling means is designed to hold the valve in the open position while maintaining a seal thereabout, concurrently with the filling operation, with the valve automatically moving to a closed position responsive to removal of the refilling means.
Chamberlin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,244 discloses a flask charging apparatus which includes a compressor driven by an electric motor, the operation of the motor being initiated by a switch engaged by the flask when mounted at the charging station of the apparatus. A pressure-operated switch is disposed in the motor circuit for shutting off the motor when the flask has been charged to the predetermined pressure.
Knopf, U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,978 discloses a rechargeable aerosol dispensing device which is recharged from a gas cartridge. The device consists of a container, a removable end plug, and a plunger valve in the end plug. The valve plunger can be attached either to a connecting socket for the gas cartridge, or a dispensing nozzle, so that the valve when pushed open, admits a charge of gas in the first case and dispenses the contents in the second case.
Becher, U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,300 discloses an apparatus for dispensing liquid consisting of a reservoir and a smaller container into which the liquid is drawn off from the larger reservoir. The reservoir contains a cylinder which performs the function of a piston pump. The cylinder has a first check valve, an upwardly spring biased piston, having a hole therethrough, and a second check valve in the hole. The piston has one nozzle communicating with the reservoir and an internal seat. The smaller container is provided with a connecting piece for filling and emptying corresponding to the shape of the nozzle. The smaller container can slide within the cylinder in the manner of a piston rod for filling the smaller container.
The prior art in general, and these patents in particular, do not disclose the present refillable pressure spray container having a filling and dispensing nozzle extending outwardly therefrom containing a valve member in combination with a quick disconnect coupling containing a valve actuating member, the coupling having one end adapted to be received on a pressure filling means and the opposing end adapted to sealably and releasably receive the extended end of said nozzle.